memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Blood of the Ancients/Act Three
The Olympia and the surviving 147th forces emerge from warp as the battle over New Romulus is going on. On the bridge Ensign Morlon turns to Captain Martin. Sir we're being hailed by Captain Paris Ensign Morlon says as he looks at him. Captain Martin looks at him. On screen Ensign Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the ops console and the Captain Paris appears as a holo-image. Welcome to the war things are going bad on the surface Romulan and Klingon forces need Starfleet reinforcements Captain Paris says as he looks at Captain Martin. "We're moving in now Captain," Captain Martin says as he looks at the holo-image. Cut a path through the Herald lines and get boots on ground Captain Paris says as he moves towards Captain Martin. He nods and then the image disappears. All right let's bring it Captain Martin says as he sits in the Captain's Chair. The crew gets to work. The Olympia moves in and fires at the Herald cruisers taking them out left and right, as the Olympia flies through the battle five Herald ships move in on the heavy cruiser. On the bridge Lieutenant Ral looks at her console. Five Herald vessels are moving in on us sir Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at her console. Ship jolts hard and harder. Shields are weakening! Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at her console. Just as it looks like the ship is about to be destroyed a fleet of Klingon battle cruisers decloak and start firing at the five Herald ships destroying two of them and the other two fall back. A fleet of Klingon vessels have entered the system they're entering the battle Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin tapped his combadge. Bridge to Mitchell you're clear good luck Captain Martin says as he speaks into the com. In the shuttlebay the Marines and Commander Mitchell who is leading the force enter the drop ship. Acknowledge Captain we'll get it done Commander Mitchell says as she spoke into the com. The drop ships leave the Olympia who is in a low orbit and they head to the surface. The drop ships lands and the Marines run out to the battle and reinforced the Klingon and Romulan troops that are on the ground the battle rages where Commander Mitchell's team is at and they fight off the Herald forces and they meet up with a Romulan and Reman troops. Commander Stephanie Mitchell first officer USS Olympia Commander Mitchell says as they introduces herself to the Romulan soldier. We're so glad that you're here Commander they've been fighting us for over an hour the Romulan soldier says as he looks at her. Then a Iconian appears and starts bombing the place and the soldiers and Commander Mitchell's team runs for the cave and they made it inside. Meanwhile during the battle in space the Olympia and the Alliance fleet are doing well against the Herald forces. Captain I lost contact with Commander Mitchell's team! Lieutenant Morlon says as he looks at his console. Mitchell to Olympia come in Commander Mitchell says as her holo-image appears. Captain Martin gets up from the captain's chair. We read you Commander what happened down there? Captain Martin says as he walks to her image. The Herald bombard the surface we lost five people to it and an entire platoon of Romulan soldiers, we're in the Gateway control room we're heading the Lan'ar system something maybe there for us to use to fight and defeat the Herald and the Iconian forces Commander Talora says as she looks at Captain Martin. Then Captain Paris appears. We'll head there with every warp capable ship that we can muster to the system as soon as we can and good luck Commander Captain Paris says. He nods and her holo-image disappears. Let's mop up here Captain Martin says as he goes to his chair. In the Gateway control area Commander Mitchell and her team enter the gateway. They exit in a cave area. Commander where are we? Major Hunter says as she looks around the cave. We're on Lan'ras II Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the Major. They walk over to the strange device and Mitchell scans it. This is the same device that Captain Kirk encountered in 2267 Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the strange device in the middle. COMMANDER! one of the MACOs shouted. She walks over to the stasis pod and is shocked by what she's seeing. Its a preserver Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the person in the chamber.